Love Upon the snow
by Checkerboard Punk
Summary: Mac and Eddie at the age of 18 was sent to Alpine Alps a boarding school for boys what will happen when two girls get tranferd there. What does One girl have to hide. MACXKAORI ELISEXEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do ……Not own any of the characters of SSX Tricky except one OC but I do Own this Story Line( Stands up an Bows).

* * *

This will not mees up my time with my Other story I hope you like it

Mac18

Eddie18

Kaori 17 (I know Kaori is older than Mac but in this story she's not)

Psymon 19

Elise 18

It was a very boring day at Alipine high school a Boarding school for boys. It was Macs 5th period of the day one of his most boring periods Study hall. So he was just kickin back waiting paciently for that bell to ring. Then sure enough BEEEEEEEEEPPPP... He was waiting by his long time freind Eddie by his locker.

"Man I cant wait till...Ow asshole that hurt."Mac said looking at Psymon who bumped into him." You got a problem with me shrimp". Psymon said looking down at Mac. " Yeah I do Psymon stick up his ass every damn day you come round here next to my homies locker and start shit wellwhy don't we just settle this shit right now." Mac said grabbing his board." Fine little kiss ass when I win don't go home to your drug wacked mamma and start crying." Psymon saying Knowing he struck a nerve. " You son of a bitch " Mac said throwing his best punch and it making its mark sending Psymon to the ground." ALPINE ALPS AFTER 6th Period.'' Mac said calmly .

(After school)

" You ready to eat snow" Psymon said. " Don't worry theres plenty for your big ass mouth." Mac replide. " Now ya'll theres only one rule no pushin of that cliff over der" Eddie saisd pointig as far as he could to what they called the forever fall. Now yall know the routine winner gets da braggin rights while da loser has to be canned( Trash being dumped over their heads.

3...2...1...GO! Mac got a good start he was winning until Psyon decided to break the rules.'' Send me a post card from the hospital" He said before pushing Mac

He was falling and fast he knew it until his head hit a branch the last thing he felt was coliding with somthing very hard ..Then his world went black

After about 3 minuets Mac woke up to find that he was on top a very cute... girl. and her lips were turning blue .Um girl hey girl wake up. His goggles were foggy so he had to take them off and his head hurt so he removed his beani. Girl Get up. but then he noticed the problem he was on top of her, she was unconious' and coulndet breath. " Oh Shit " he said before getting off of her 2 minuets later she was starting to regain color to her lips then after a while her eyes flutterd open to revile the most beutiful brown eyes Mac had seen

* * *

Please Peeps Reviwe I got love for all those that do 


	2. Getting to talk

Disclaimer: I do ……Not own any of the characters of SSX Tricky accept one OC but I do Own this Story Line (Stands up and Bows).

* * *

This will not mess up my time with my other story I hope you like it

**SHOUTOUT TIME:  
xxBrittanyxx**

**CoLLiSIOn**

**X-Red Eye-X**

Mac18

Eddie18

Kaori17 (I know Kaori is older than Mac but in this story she's not)

Psymon 19

Elise 18

* * *

_Flashback) "Kaori! Where are you going?" Elise said looking at her friend." We are supposed to check into the main office." "I know Elise-chan but I just want to look around I've never seen a place so wonderful before."Kaori replied with her Japanese accent. "The mountains are so white with snow they look like beautiful clouds." Kaori said looking up at the mountains of the boarding school. "Well I'm going to the Main office meet me there in about 10 minuets." Elise finally said walking away._

'_I sure hope she'll be fine' Elise thought while walking away_._ "Wow this place is so big" Kaori talking to her self. Just then she saw a little squirrel "Kawaii!" She said before chasing the squirrel, after a while of chasing the squirrel that was now warmly snuggled in Kaori's hands. Kaori came to bottom of a very steep mountain when she thought she heard something it sounded like screaming. She put the squirrel down before investigating no sooner had she put the squirrel down something came out of the trees a hit her very hard. She blanked out._

_(End Of Flash back)_

Her eyes fluttered open. She saw one of the cutest looking boys she had ever seen before he had black skater boy hair and black eyes. "Oh dang I thought you were a goner "He said helping her up. " What Happened" She said blushing at the fact that he was still holding on to her hand. "Well….

(Meanwhile) "Where is Kaori" Elise said sitting inside the Main Office. Just then a guy came running into the main office with a brown afro and the weirdest shirt Elise had seen. "Um Hey Nurse Julie their might be a broken arm somewhere off of Alpine Alps". He said out of breath, "Let me guess Mac and Psymon." Eddie smiled "Like always." Just then she got up and telephoned the snow guards to inform them of the situation. "Why don't you go back to your dorm and I'll take care of everything." She said smiling at him. "See I would if Mac didn't have my dorm key" Oh I see well why don't you wait here and talk to that nice young student over their. "Okay….. Wait a minuet, that's a girl this is a boy's boarding school." "Just go talk to her she's also waiting for her friend." The Nurse said grabbing the phone.

Eddie walked over to the tall girl who was almost taller than him (Not including his afro). "Hi do you mind if I talk to you while I wait for my friend. " Not at all "Elise said scooting over". My Name is Eddie but you can call me Edd." He said putting his hand out. "Elise nice to meet you.

(Back With Mac and Kaori)

"So you're from Japan." Mac said walking with Kaori "Hai" she replied

"I can't believe we are both all right accept for a couple of bruises" he said

"Well bruises heal over time Kaori said smiling.

"So why did you move to America"

"I really don't want to talk about it "Kaori said looking at the ground

Oh I understand Mac said "Hey there's the main Office Mac said grabbing Kaori's hand and running to the office

* * *

I hope that chapter was better I really appreciate all of your reviews thank you and keep on reading (Rock on Peeps) 


	3. Little Reuinon and room assingment

Disclaimer: I do ……Not own any of the characters of SSX Tricky accept one OC but I do Own this Story Line (Stands up and Bows).

This will not mess up my time with my other story I hope you like it

**SHOUTOUT TIME:  
xxBrittanyxx**

**Elmo-xtakumi**

**Mushin**

Mac 18

Eddie18

Kaori17 (I know Kaori is older than Mac but in this story she's not)

Psymon 19

Elise 18

* * *

Translation

Hai Yes

KawaiiCute

Chan a formal way of saying child but can also be used as a name for someone very close like a friend, or family member

OhaioGood Morning

Konichiwa Hello

Arigato Thank you

* * *

Mac had grabbed Kaoris hand so fast he hadn't realized Kaori started blushing.

(Inside The Office) "So you like snowboarding also." Eddie said to Elise. "Yep its one of my favorite things to do besides talking to cute guys like you." Eddie smiled. "ELISE-CHAN!" Kaori said running up to her friend and hugging her. "Ease up Kaori… I… can't…. breath." She said trying to make her friend loosen her grip. "Yo, Eddie wut up boy." Mac said walked up to his friend. Eddie put on his best mom impression, "Don't you go saying Yo Eddie wut up when you're almost 3 hours away from curfew where have you been mister." He said waving his finger back and fourth. Everyone in the office including the Nurse started laughing. Well I after I bumped into her I was talking to my new friend Kaori Nikishade. Elsie walked over to Mac and grabbed him close "What Did You Do to Kaori, She's Got Bruises on Her!" "I bumped into her". Mac said trying to get Elise's hands off him. "Meaning he collided with her while he was falling off the mountain. That's the same exact way he bumped into me when we first met." Eddie said calming Elise down.

Elise let him go. "Is that true Kaori." "Hai" she replied with a smile. "Okay um I'm sorry but Kaoris like a little sister to me I get really protective of her." She said scratching her head. "It's Okay." He said fixing his shirt.

Just then the principle came into the office. He was a very handsome man who had green eyes and black hair that you could notice was going gray from all the school stress "Are you two Elise and Kaori?" He stated not taking his eyes off the notepad he had. Yes they replied in unison. Just then he could feel someone trying to hide from him. "Mac don't think you and Psymon are getting off after today's little run. Kaori twitched at the name that was given. But no one noticed.

"If you two would please come in my office I would love to tell you what rooms you will be staying in, your schedules, and this glorious schools campus." He said looking up from his note pad. "Eddie, Mac I will see you tomorrow in my office to decide your punishment." "Yes sir" Eddie said along with Mac. "I'll see you around Kaori here's my dorm # incase you wanna hang out." Mac handed her a small paper on it before he left the office. "Here's my Dorm # incase you wanna hang out" Eddie said giving Elise his Dorm #. "Um Eddie don't you and Mac have the same room?" Elise said giggling "Ha Whoops!" Uh see ya N-e ways. He left the office.

'I really hope so' Elise and Kaori thought at the same time.

(In their dorm)

"So what do you think of Kaori." "Mac said lying on his bed looking at the ceiling

"Sounds like you like her, you always look up at the ceiling and lay on the bed when you like a girl. Eddie said hold his pillow close to him"I do not Mac said throwing a pillow at Eddie. "Oww dickhead that hurt" just then there was a knock on the door. "It's open" the two friends said in unison. Just then the principle came in with two people behind them.

"Mac, Eddie I thought it would be best since we did not have time to start let alone finish the room for Miss Kaori and Miss Elise that it would be okay with you two if they became your new roommates." Without hesitation they both replied with Yeses. "Eddie would you be offended if I asked you to sleep in the same bed as Mac." "No I understand". Eddie replied moving to the next bed.

Just then from behind the principle came the two girls each both looking more beautiful then the boys remember them from the office. They both set there things on the now available bedding. "Good Night and please enjoy your stay at Alpine Alps Boarding school for Bo… um I mean soon to be coed." "Arigato sir." Kaori said. "Thanks" Elise said nicely. He then turned and left…

Mac got up and stood next to Kaori. "Oh, here's your room number back I don't think I'll need it she said blushing and giggling. " I guess your right." He said taking it back from her. "So since it's Saturday tomorrow what do you guys want to do"? Elise asked.

"Well I guess we could do this!" Eddie said really quickly throwing a pillow at Elise. "You're so dead" Elise said picking up the pillow and getting a direct hit to Eddie. "They can be so childish Mac said looking at Kaori but as soon as he saw her he saw a teddy bear shaped pillow on a crash coarse with his face. POW! 'Wow she hits very hard for a girl, I really like it'. "That's it Nikishade it's Go time!" he said chucking the pillow he had just been hit with. After about twenty minuets of suprema pillow fighting it was a draw. Every one was completely whipped out

There was another knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be"? Mac asked opening the door.

"Hey Fuckhead some people who have a life are trying to sleep." Psymon said with through clenched teeth. "Um Mac which door is the closet" Kaori asked looking for some where to hang her cloths. "Other side of the room". She was in plain view to Psymon and so was Elise when they both walked to the closet. "What the hell are you two Queers AN /( no offense to anyone who is a homosexual just Psymon being an ass.) Doing with two girls in your room. What would the Principle think" Psymon said hoping for some possible blackmail. "FYI dicknose he already knows these two are here for an experiment to see if they should put girls in the school so don't fuck it up for the rest of us by being a perv." Mac said slamming the door. All Psymon could think about besides ringing Macs scrawny little neck tomorrow was that little Japanese girl she seemed so very familiar and he was determined to figure out why.

* * *

Ooooh what will happen

Well that's it for today I really hope this chapter was better I tried not to rush so much

Please review it's what keeps my female mojo going and remember (Never eat acorns upside down on a very rainy day ) I don't know why I said that . But really ,remember that SHOUTOUTS ARE AWARDED FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIWE- CHECKERBOARD PUNK OUUUUUUT!


End file.
